poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sometime in the past/Omega school field trip
This is how sometime in the past and Omega school field trip goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: Thomas and the Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave. film opens in a forest as the title comes up few miles away, wolf barks are heard reddish-brown female wolf runs through the forest, hides beneath a bush for a moment and then jumps out. The camera zooms in the bush, revealing what appears to be a pair of two glowing eyes the present day, Winston and Tony are training the future Alphas Ryan F-Freeman: This is so cool. Today, Winston is teaching the Alphas to control their fears. Ryan-Ko: Ryan. At least you remember your time at the Everfree Camp. Fluttershy: Can we all please be quiet and watch? I'm so excited. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. his hand on Ryan-Ko's hat and Cody-Ling glows Huh? You saying something? Ryan-Ko: He says to be quiet. Ryan F-Freeman: sign language to zip his lip the ground Winston: Alphas, the first rule of a hunt is to control your fears. Stinky: But Winston, great leader, we're the wolves, they're the pray. What do we have to fear? Claudette: Stinky, is that mud on your snout or is it always brown? Stinky: Claudette, shut it. As future leader of the pack... Claudette: Oh, please. Stinky: I'm faster, stronger... Claudette: Clumsier. Winston: Claudette, Stinky. Fear will be natural, but you must control it, or it will destroy you. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Ryan-Ko: That was a bit shocking. Even for a Prime-Prince like you. the ground Claudette: You got that, bro? Stinky: Yeah, do you? Winston: Alphas, take your positions. do so and Winston spots Runt sees this Ryan F-Freeman: What's the Omega son of Humphrey doing here? Ryan-Ko: He's been wanting to be like the Alphas recently. goes down to Runt Ryan F-Freeman: Runt. This is Alpha School. You're supposed to be in Omega School. I've told you a million times. Runt: Aw, Uncle Ryan, I want to hunt! I may be small, but I'm fearless! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Kate: Hey, fearless. You get over here right now! Runt: Oh, shoot. in the grass sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I could call Prime about this. activates his communicator Ryan F-Freeman: Prime, one of the wolf pups isn't behaving. Optimus Prime: the communicator I'll be right there. turns off his communicator Ryan-Ko: Ryan. I wonder who is Optimus is. Leader of the good robots? nods Fluttershy: Come on. down climbs down a tree and runs over arrives Optimus Prime: Runt, listen to your mother. Ryan-Ko: Yes, Runt. Runt: Why should I, Prime? Dad never does. Ryan F-Freeman: Aunt Lily has a fabulous field trip planned for Omega School. Fluttershy: Yeah. Ryan-Ko: Sensei Optimus. I know that this Megatron of who you speak did invade my village years ago. Optimus Prime: I know but he has changed since then. glows Ryan-Ko: Yeah. I know. Ryan did discover us after we been sleeping in a coffin for about... Ryan How many years am I was asleep for? Ryan F-Freeman: I can't exactly remember. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts